rebafandomcom-20200215-history
Reba Hart
(Currently) |birth_sign = Sagittarius |status = Alive |date_of_death = |cause_of_death = |gender = Female |hair_color = Red |eye_color = Blue |skin_color = Light Skin |height = 5′ 7″ |romance(s) = Brock Hart (Ex-Husband) Brian (Ex-Boyfriend) Dr. Morgan (Ex-Boyfriend) Terry Holliway (E x-Boyfriend) Parker Reynolds (Ex-Boyfriend) Greg Hewitt (Ex-Boyfriend) Bill The Handyman (Former Attraction; On His Side) |family = J.V. McKinney (father) Helen McKinney (mother) Cheyenne Montgomery (daughter) Jake Hart (son) Van Montgomery (son-in-law) Elizabeth Montgomery (granddaughter) |friends = Barbra Jean Hart (best friend) |enemies = Barbra Jean Hart (formerly) |education = |occupation = Dental assistant (S2-S4) Real Estate agent (S5-S6) Substitute Teacher (A Mid Semester's Night's Dream) Fat Tony's Pizza Delivery (She Works Hard for their Money) Cameron Realty |talents =Singer/Performing Artist |likes = |dislikes = Barbra Jean (formerly) |strengths = |weaknesses = |portrayed_by = Reba McEntire |first_appearance = Pilot |last_appearance = The Kids Are Alright |episode_count = |season(s) = S1 • S2 • S3 • S4 • S5 • S6 }}Reba Nell Hart (nee McKinney) (Born 1960), is a fictional character in the television series ''Reba''.'' Description Reba is a fiery redhead who has a bullying, confrontational, sarcastic personality, she tries to take control of every situation, which more often than not makes problems worse before they get better. Nevertheless, she is very warm and loving towards her three children and while initially hostile to Brock and Barbra Jean she grows to forgive them throughout the series. Trivia * She wanted to be a singer. * She hates pinwheel cookies. * Her poker screen name is Rambling Red Rose. * She is very fond of Mel Gibson, as in she wishes that his car would break down and for her to take him in. * She has sung twice throughout the series. Once at the end of It Ain't Over 'Till the Redhead Sings, when she sang a lullaby to Elizabeth. The other time was a song dedicated to the loss of Terry Holliway in the episode Terry Holliway. * She often says something bad about Barbra Jean. * She ran a 5K in 23 minutes and 50 seconds which she has never done before, when getting ready for a 5K race. * Her mother's intuition found Joe's Burger Barn when her and the family were camping in Lubbock. Quotes * "Number one rule at real estate: Don't work for a monkey's butt, don't work for a work for a monkey's butt, '''DON'T WORK FOR A MONKEY'S BUTT!!!!- 'Reba Works for Brock. * "Cause shut up that why." * "Why are we the only house in Texas without a gun." - Pilot. * "Van, I will pull you tongue out." - No Good Deed * "They didn't have dishwashers back in 1898." - She Works Hard for their Money * "Yes, Van even Mel Gibson." * "Not a big deal. You almost gave me a heart attack and it was awesome! - The Best Lil' Haunted House in Texas. * "Now, I see why Fat Tony's wife left him." - She Works Hard for their Money. * "See, Brock's at fault. It's a natural law. The sun sets in the west and Brock's at fault - Who Killed Brock? * "Crap!" - Multiple episodes * "Right after bu, bu, bit me." - Reba Works for Brock. * "Made by Parker Brothers. Fun for the whole family living and dead." - The Ghost and Mrs. Hart. * "Sup." - The Ghost and Mrs. Hart * "K-Y-R-A. What K-Y-RA? - Spies Like Reba. * "Hey, everybody. She just called you all scum - Proud Reba. Relationships [[Brian|'Brian']]: Reba met Brian at a speed dating in the episode Switch. On her first date with him she lied that she wrote children's books, but then hold the truth. In Ring-A-Ding, she invited him into her house when everyone else was away at Brock's family reunion in Fish-eye Bottom, Texas. In Valentine's Day she faked being sick to avoid seeing Brain. However, Brian tries to help her by making chicken noddle soup and says he loves her. They break up after she accidentally tells him she loves him too and then takes it back. [[Dr. Morgan|'Dr. Morgan']]:' He was Brock's and Barbra Jean's marriage therapist in Date of Mirth, when she tried to help Barbra Jean who had a crush on him, which results in Reba being attracted to him. In The Trouble with Dr. Hunky, she learns he is married . [[Lorri Ann Gardner|'Lorri Ann Gardner]]: Reba's old friend, who moved back to Houston in Every Picture Tells a Story. She tries to be supportive of Reba. Gallery Category:Season Two Characters Category:Females Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Mothers Category:Season Five Characters Category:Hart Family Category:Season One Characters